Various types of prosthetic feet currently exist and would be familiar to those of skill in the art. Generally, it is desirable to produce prosthetic feet that absorb energy during heel strike, and transfer the energy to the toe of the foot as the amputee's gait cycle progresses. Ideally, this energy is released at the moment of toe-off to provide energy for the next step.
Active amputees who engage in sports or other strenuous physical activities typically require a prosthetic foot that is as efficient as possible at absorbing energy during heel strike and transferring the energy to the toe of the prosthetic foot for release at toe-off. Such prosthetic feet can be complex and expensive. Such prosthetic feet are also generally constructed from one or more spring-type plates that are connected by elastomeric or other materials and, therefore, do not typically resemble anything close to an actual human foot.
In contrast to active amputees, amputees that are more sedentary may not require or want a prosthetic foot with such substantial or efficient energy storage and/or energy transfer capabilities. Alternatively, active or sedentary amputees may sometimes simply prefer to wear a prosthesis with a more lifelike foot or a lighter foot, even if that foot is less effective at storing and transferring energy during the amputee's gait cycle. Further, some amputees may simply prefer a more cost effective prosthetic foot.
What is needed is a prosthetic foot that is easy to manufacture and is lower in cost than most prosthetic feet with high energy transfer efficiency.